When Nightmares Take Hold
by A-Study-In-Magic
Summary: After the tragic events of Harry Potter's fourth year, Olivia is near breaking point when the Minister of Magic refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned. As she tries to deal with the Minister and Harry's nightmares on her own, James can't help but worry and reminds her that she doesn't have to go through it alone.


**When Nightmares Take Hold**

...

Olivia kept tossing and turning, unable to sleep as she thought about the fourteen-year-old boy in the room down the hall. She could only imagine what he must have gone through in that graveyard. Harry was just a boy, yet he had already endured so much in his life. If she could take it all away from him, she would do it in a heartbeat.

The days that followed after the death of Cedric Diggory and the news of Voldemort's return, Olivia had been working back and forth between the Ministry of Magic and MI6. She had tried for weeks to make Fudge see reason that what Harry had told them was indeed true, but the man merely turned his head, not wishing to believe a word of it. There was no longer denying that the man was a blind fool and the fact he insisted on hiring Dolores Umbridge as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor wasn't helping his case. Olivia knew nothing good would come out from this arrangement. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"You know, if you keep thinking too loud, you'll wake up the whole street." James mumbled, bleary opening his eyes.

"If only." Olivia rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, feeling James' arm come to rest across her waist. "Go back to sleep, James."

"Not until you tell me what's on your mind, Liv? It's the third night in a row where you haven't been able to sleep. I'm starting to worry about you."

"I keep thinking about Fudge, and how he won't see reason or believe a word that Harry told him. That poor boy has gone through so much, James. The minister knows that, yet he is making him out to be a liar. And don't get me started on Umbridge and her devotion to Cornelius, he's only hired her as a professor so she can report back to him on what's happening in the school and keep an eye on Harry."

"You know what politicians are like, Liv. They see what they only want to see. Have you spoken to Minerva about any of this?"

"Not yet. I don't want to burden Minerva with my problems. She has been busy with the Order, along with her school duties, she doesn't need to any of my problems on top of it all."

"She'll want to know; you can't keep this from her. She will find out sooner or later."

Olivia rolled onto her side, so she was facing him. "I know, but there is nothing she can do. It will just make her worry for nothing."

James didn't want to argue with her so early in the morning. A moody Olivia was tolerable, but sleep deprived Olivia was unbearable. Not that he would ever tell her that, he valued his life.

"It's your choice, Liv. I just hope you know what you're doing." He told her softly, while absentmindedly tracing small circles on her hip.

"When did you become the voice of reason, James?"

"Since, my boss and also lover is losing sleep over mindless politicians, who aren't worth her time."

Olivia's eyes flashed in anger, "So I should be what? A heartless bitch who doesn't care about the consequences, because one man is too obtuse to accept the truth."

His hold tightened around her when he felt her try to pull away. "No, that's not what I'm saying it all, and you know it. All I'm saying is you have done more than enough to warn Fudge and the Ministry of the threat of Voldemort's return. If he doesn't want to listen, there is nothing more you can do. The man has made his grave; he will have to deal with the consequences when he realises Harry had been telling the truth all along."

Olivia knew he was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "And what about, Harry? His nightmares are getting worse. I'm at a loss for what to do, James. He refuses to speak about them. How can I help him, if he won't talk to me?"

James' rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, so she was nestled comfortably against his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Give him time. He'll talk to us when he's ready. All we can do is be there for him, and let him know he has our support."

Olivia lifted her head and looked up at him in disbelief, "Did you just say, 'we'?"

"Yes, why sound so surprised?"

"I just didn't expect it. We've only been together for six months, James, yet you seemed to have taken all of this in your stride."

"I told you when we got together that I wouldn't be going anywhere. I may not be a wizard, Liv, but your problems are still my problems. If it affects you, then it affects me. We're in this together whether you like it or not."

Olivia smiled, leaning into him and buried her face in his chest, suddenly feeling relaxed at his declaration. "You may not be a wizard, James; and you may drive me crazy, but I can't deny you certainly have your unique brand of magic."

James chuckled and held her tighter against him. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Liv."

"I have no doubt you will, and I'm sure your ego will appreciate the sentiment." She said looking up at him, "But I wouldn't change you for the world."

He gazed at her lovingly and planted a kiss on her forehead, no doubt in his mind that she meant every word.

"Try to get some sleep, Liv. We'll talk more about Fudge in the morning, and I want you to contact Minerva."

"James…"

"Humour me. You know Minerva wouldn't want you to keep any of this from her. It might do you some good to have someone to talk to when I'm away on missions. My mind will rest easier knowing you have someone here to look out for you and Harry."

"I can look after myself and Harry just fine," Olivia exclaimed, offended that he could think otherwise.

"I know you can, and I'm not saying you can't, but you can't keep your feelings bottled up, Liv." He told her softly. "It's not healthy, believe me, I know."

Olivia sighed resigned hating to admit James was indeed right. "Alright, I'll speak to Minerva tomorrow and tell her everything, happy?"

James smirked in satisfaction, "Considerably."

She huffed in annoyance, at the smug tone in his voice. "It's a good thing I love you, James. Otherwise I would make you sleep on the couch."

"I love you too, Liv. Now go to sleep." James whispered pressing another kiss to her forehead, smiling when he heard her breathing start to even out.

Now that she was asleep, his smile faded as he thought about the different ways to kill Fudge and the Ministry for the way they had treated Olivia and Harry in the past few weeks. He would let Olivia deal with Fudge for the time being, but if he, Umbridge or any other Ministry official tried anything to harm Olivia or Harry, then all cards would be off the table. Magical or not, he would personally take care of them, and he wouldn't be so forgiving.


End file.
